elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Commander Maro
is an Imperial and the leader of the Emperor's special security force, the Penitus Oculatus. He serves as one of the antagonists of the Dark Brotherhood questline. Background He is in charge of protecting the Emperor during his visit to Skyrim. He is the father of Gaius Maro. He is also in charge of dealing with any matter of politics, such as the Civil War. Interactions Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! If the Dragonborn chooses to destroy the Dark Brotherhood, Commander Maro provides them with the pass phrase for the Falkreath Sanctuary. Alternatively, siding with the Dark Brotherhood allows the Dragonborn to assassinate Maro for an added bonus, during the assassination of the Emperor. Breaching Security After the death of the Emperor's cousin, Vittoria Vici, Emperor Titus Mede II's visit to Skyrim becomes almost apparent. As the Emperor's visit approaches, Maro assigns his son, Gaius Maro, to verify the security of the major Holds. However, Gaius meets his demise at the hands of the Listener. To Kill an Empire At the beginning of the quest, Maro can be found outside of Castle Dour awaiting the false Gourmet. Later, Commander Maro intercepts the Listener after he or she successfully assassinates a decoy of the Emperor, after the Listener is betrayed by Astrid. Maro promised to spare Astrid and the Brotherhood if she gave up the Listener, but consumed by hatred for the Brotherhood for killing his son, Maro goes back on his word, ordering his Penitus Oculatus agents to kill the Listener and leading the Penitus Oculatus to destroy the Falkreath Sanctuary, seeking to kill everyone in the Dark Brotherhood. The Listener escapes the wrath of Maro's agents and returns to the Sanctuary to find it in flames, kicking off the mission Death Incarnate. Hail Sithis! The Dragonborn can choose to kill Commander Maro, although his death is optional. In addition, once on board The Katariah, when the Dragonborn enters the Emperor's room, Titus will state, "Well, once again I have proven Commander Maro the fool.", most likely because Maro informed the Emperor that the Dark Brotherhood was destroyed and the Emperor would have no threat on his life. Trivia *If the Dragonborn chooses not to kill Maro, he can be later be found at the Solitude Docks, and if one decides to talk to him, he will say "You? But you're dead!" and attack. If the Dragonborn retaliates, no bounty is enacted. *After completing the quest "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!," Maro may attend the Dragonborn's wedding. He will congratulate them on their wedding, then revert to his normal line ("I will personally inform the Emperor..."). *Killing his son, Gaius, may result in getting a bounty in "Commander Maro's Crime Faction". It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. * Should the Stormcloaks win the war with Maro still being alive, he will remain in Dragon Bridge along with the remaining Penitus Oculatus agents. Appearances * de:Kommandant Maro es:Comandante Maro ru:Командир Марон Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Penitus Oculatus Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters